Do you know you're breaking me?
by PrimEmmaPitch
Summary: *Insert rubbish summary* - It has been four times Beca had broken Chloe's heart, and Aubrey has had enough of her bestfriend getting hurt, so the next time it happens the blonde decides to help mend it.
1. Chapter 1

**~ Had an extremely long writers block. Almost a year. I'm sorry. ~**

**~ Pairings; Bechloe. Also Chaubrey friendship. ~**

**~ It's going to be pretty angsty, Enjoy! ~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect, the characters or some of the lines etc.**

_***Insert rubbish summary* - It has been four times Beca had broken Chloe's heart, and Aubrey has had enough of her bestfriend getting hurt, so the next time it happens the blonde decides to help mend it.**_

* * *

_**The first time - Aca Initiation night**_

Chloe looked at the sight before her, smiling brightly at all the noise and everyone having a good time. She was chatting to her bestfriend Aubrey and newly recruited member of the Bellas, Amy. The Australian blonde had just finished telling them about her sex life, Aubrey speaking to her firmly, "Well Amy, you can be with anyone you like.. but not one of the Trebles. Remember the oath." Chloe rolled her eyes at Aubrey's words and Amy nodded, saluting, "Yes sir," as she made her way to the crowd of people.

The auburn sighed, finishing her drink before asking, "Let me get you a drink, Bree." The blonde raised her eyebrows, shaking her head with a frown, "No thanks Chlo, I'm fine sober. I don't like the thought of a hangover before our first rehearsals with the new Bellas." Chloe answered, shrugging, "Okay, suit yourself. I'm going to get another one of these," Chloe walked off, leaving Aubrey who had started chatting to Jessica and Cynthia Rose.

She glanced around, spotting someone standing awkwardly alone. Her face lit up as she noticed it was Beca. Forgetting the drink, she bounced over to the woman, grabbing her hands in her own and she pulled the shorter woman close to her, "Hi!" Chloe chirped, her face close up to Beca's as she continued, "I'm so glad that I met you.." The auburn felt butterflies in her stomach as the other woman blushed slightly. Chloe leaned in, her forehead almost touching the brunette's as she slurred a little, "I think that we are going to be really fast friends,"

Beca pulled back a little in surprise, and she smirked, "Well you saw me naked, so.." She winked at the older woman, and Chloe felt herself go weak at the knees. _She is so cute. That signature smirk, her mysterious brown eyes.. I was lost in them. _Chloe nodded with a goofy grin on her face, thinking back to when she had burst into the DJ's shower. Chloe couldn't help but remember how hot the brunette was, and a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

She cleared her throat, leaning in once more and she rubbed Beca's arms, as she was slightly drunk, giggling, "Alright, I'm gonna go get a drink.. this ginger needs her jiggle juice." Chloe lets go, turning to shake her ass at Beca, slapping it before strolling away, calling, "See you later!" She heard Beca chuckle and mumble after her, "Make good choices." causing the senior to smile widely as she began to fill her drink.

Music started to play through the speakers, and Chloe gulped down her drink, placing the plastic cup down as she made her way back to Aubrey, seeing that the blonde had indeed been drinking while she had been gone. Chloe smirked at her, "I thought you said you were going to stay sober?" Aubrey giggled like a little girl as she swayed slightly, holding onto her friend and replying drunkenly into her ear, "I know.. but Cynthia made me have some, and then I couldn't stop," Chloe laughed lightly at her giddiness, happy that Aubrey was nowhere near as uptight as she normally was.

Aubrey grabbed her hand, pulling the other woman towards the group of dancing students, "Come on, dance with me Chlo!" Chloe smiled, letting the Bella captain drag her over to the crowd, and the two began dancing together with them, having a great time.

About half an hour later, Chloe managed to detach herself from the drunk blonde, making her way out of the crowd. Her eyes found Beca, and she stared as she watched Jesse walk up to the brunette, a pang of jealousy flaring up inside of her as Beca smiled at the young Treble. Chloe managed to catch Jesse say over the loud noise of the party, "You're one of those a capella girls, I'm one of those a capella boys and we're going to have aca children. It's inevitable."

Chloe wanted to vomit at what he had said, the creep. She heard Beca say something about him being drunk.. and then froze as she saw him place her hand on his chest, immediately turning around to not witness anymore. _What the hell was that all about? Did Beca like__ him? Aubrey would be pissed and kick the brunette out of the Bellas if she found out. _But at that moment, Chloe couldn't care less about that as she felt a jab of pain at her heart.

Chloe hadn't realised that Aubrey had actually been watching the two carefully as she sipped another drink, her eyes narrowing as Jesse flirted with the alt girl. Chloe could hear Jesse offer Beca a drink as she wouldn't let herself turn to face them again. Feeling her eyes start to fill with tears, she acted quickly, grabbing the nearest guy to her and crashing her lips to his. She pulled back after they needed to part for air, realising it was Tom, who was now grinning cheekily down at her, looking slightly baffled. He began to ask, "Want to come back to my-"

Chloe pushed him away, snapping, "No, I don't. This was nothing, and I'm drunk. Forget that ever happened." She watched as Tom sighed, walking away from her without replying, hurt clearly reflected in his eyes before he turned around, Chloe losing him in the crowd. The auburn knew that Tom didn't deserve that, but she needed to feel something in that moment, after feeling crushed at watching Jesse flirt with the brunette, who didn't seem to stop his advances atall.

Tears returned to her eyes. She felt a soft hand on her shoulder as she span around, Aubrey giving her bestfriend a look of concern, "Hey, are you okay?" Chloe shook her head, mumbling as she felt a few tears trickle down her cheeks as she looked behind Aubrey, noticing Beca was now swaying in time to the current song, her arms draped around Jesse's neck.

"C-can we go back to our apartment? I'm tired," Chloe spoke in a choked voice, wiping her eyes. Aubrey didn't believe that was the reason, but wouldn't push Chloe any further. She wrapped her arm around the redhead's waist, walking her back to their apartment. The blonde knew that the cause of Chloe being upset was probably to do with Beca, as her normally bubbly friend had admitted having feelings for the tiny brunette who Aubrey herself despised. Aubrey gritted her teeth in anger as she began to hate the brunette even more for upsetting her bestfriend.

**~ Thanks for reading, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.. more to come soon! ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rubiksmaniac - Thanks for the review, here you go!**

**Ericaaaaaa15 - Ahh thank you, I don't think it is though. You're a brilliant writer though , I love your writing :)**

**Huh - Well here it is! :)**

**Guest - Me too! And don't worry, I'll try and update this again as soon as possible.**

**Here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait..**

* * *

_**The second time - On the coach**_

The Barden Bellas all began to get onto the coach, Amy climbing into the drivers seat as she had offered to drive. Jessica, Cynthia and Ashley sat on the back row, Denise and Stacie sitting themselves in the row in front of them. Lily sat the other side of Denise and Stacie, shuffling into the corner and whispering, "I once set fire to a coach while people were on it," Beca had just sat herself in front of the strange woman, her eyes widening as she turned her head towards Lily. Lily shrugged, mumbling, Beca only just catching it, "Don't worry, nobody died.. at least, not many."

Beca just turned back around, slightly disturbed as she adjusted her headphones on her head. Chloe climbed into the vehicle, Aubrey following her and watching as her bestfriend scooted herself next to Beca, who jumped at the auburn's closeness before smirking at the older woman, "Uhh hey Chloe-"

"Hey Beca, is it okay if I can sit by you? I mean, I'll go if you want me too," Her sweet voice caused Aubrey to roll her eyes from behind the two of them, feeling slightly betrayed as Chloe had always sat next to her. Beca gave into her, smiling, "Of course." She made room for Chloe, who had settled against the woman, clearly not bothered about invading the brunette's personal space. Beca just chuckled, drowning herself in her music as Chloe leant on her shoulder with her own earphones in.

Aubrey sighed irritated, sitting at the front of the coach by herself, Amy looking at her through the vehicle mirror, "Hey Blondie, why aren't you sat by Chloe? You two are practically joint at the hip," Aubrey raised an eyebrow as her gaze slid to Chloe, noticing the small smile on her face from being around the alt girl. Aubrey couldn't help but smile, glad that her best friend was happy.

The blonde captain replied, "We are not. Chloe can sit with whoever she likes." Amy rolled her eyes, smirking, "Okay.. but we all know how much you hate Beca. Aren't you a bit-" Aubrey cut in, "Jealous of her?" She lets out a laugh, "No. Beca gets on my nerves and I dislike her very much but.. I won't hate her for sitting by my friend. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to read."

Amy raised an eyebrow, before muttering, "Whatever you say, twig bitch." And the austrailian begins to drive, taking them to the a capella semi finals. Aubrey ignored the other blonde's comment, sitting back in her seat, digging around in her handbag until she pulled out her book and began reading.

Meanwhile, Chloe was still leaning against Beca, humming along to her song as she watched the brunette in awe. Beca was deep in thought, and she was mouthing the words to whatever song she was listening to, clearly lost in her music. Chloe's face lit up at the sight of the other woman so relaxed, and she couldn't stop a grin from spreading across her face.

Beca noticed the auburn's staring, turning to face the taller woman, stating with her signature smirk, "Uh- you're staring.." The auburn looked down into her lap, her cheeks flushing a deep shade of red as she answered, "I- Um, sorry." Beca gave her a confused look, asking, "It's okay, but.. was there a reason? Do I have something on my face?" The brunette started to wipe at her face, Chloe gently grabbing the other woman's hand and using her thumb to stroke Beca's cheek softly before mumbling, "No, I was just looking at you because, well you're beautiful."

The auburn's breath hitched as she watched Beca's eyes widen before the brunette shrugged her hand away from her face, stammering nervously as she stood up, "I.. I think I'm going to sit by Stacie, I forgot that she asked me to earlier," Beca quickly moved away from Chloe, heading up to sit by the rest of the girls as they all began to chat together. Chloe felt hurt, as she could tell that Beca had lied to her, and she sat for a few moments by herself as she tried to stop tears forming at her eyes.

She thought it was silly, crying over the fact that she had probably pushed her crush away by saying something stupid. She quickly used the back of her hand to dry her wet eyes, standing up and walking over to wear Aubrey was sat at the front of the coach. The blonde was miles away, her head in her book as Chloe settled herself beside her. Aubrey looked up as she felt Chloe's hand slip into her own, and sighed as the auburn snuggled into her side.

"So now you decide to sit by me?" Aubrey couldn't hide the venom in her voice quick enough, and Chloe looked up at her with an apologetic look in her eyes, "I'm sorry Bree, I just wanted to speak to Beca for a bit. Sorry if you thought I was leaving you, You're my best friend forever, remember that." Aubrey squeezed Chloe's hand, replying with a smile, "It's okay and I know. It doesn't matter.. I just- Oh, it sounds so selfish.."

Chloe asked, "What is it?" The blonde shut her book, letting Chloe lean against her body as she spoke in a whisper, "I don't want her to replace me.. I know how much Beca means to you, but I don't want you to forget about me. I'm sorry, I sound so pathetic," Chloe felt herself feel guilty as she immediately replied to her, "No Bree, she won't ever replace you. We've known each other since we were little kids and nothing will change between us, you will always be like a sister to me. It's just with Beca-"

"I know, I know you like her a lot. And I know you have strong feelings for her, god knows why as infuriating as she is, but you do. As much as I really don't like her, I'm not going to stop you from being with her. As long as she makes you happy, Chloe." Aubrey said honestly.

Chloe buried her head in my shoulder, hugging Aubrey and gratefully speaking, "Thank you.. But, what if she doesn't like me in that way?" Aubrey shook her head at me, "Oh come on, I'm sure she likes you more than she lets on. Anyway, who wouldn't like you in that way?" Chloe raised an amused eyebrow, the older woman adding, "Well, apart from me. I'm straight, plus, you know who I like.." Chloe waggled her tongue out at her best friend, nodding with a knowing smirk. She had managed to get Aubrey to admit her feelings for Luke at the radio station, and Chloe had sworn to keep it a secret.

"Yeah, I know. But do you really think she'd like me?" Chloe's voice was filled with hope, Aubrey answering, "Of course I think she would. But maybe you should check about Jesse.. you know," She felt Chloe's shoulders slump against her body, and the auburn whispered in a pained voice, "Yeah I know.. I hope they are just friends Aubrey, because I think I'm falling for her.." She trailed off, Aubrey gasping quietly as she squeezed Chloe's hand again and softly replying, "Oh babe, listen. I know as much as you do, but if you don't do anything, it could soon be too late. And I don't want you to get hurt, so be careful, please?"

Chloe nodded against her, "I'll be careful, thanks for everything Bree," The blonde smiled, "Good. And it's alright, Chlo." Chloe smiled back, drowning herself in the song she was listening to as Aubrey continued to read her book. The rest of the Bellas at the back of the coach were still chatting loudly to each other, and soon after the coach stopped. Aubrey looked up from her book, looking out of the window and realising we were parked outside a McDonalds'.

Aubrey turns to Amy, snapping, "Amy, we have less than two hours until we have to be there, can we please get moving?" The austrailian blonde placed her hands on her hips, "Blondie I'm hungry, please, just give us ten minutes to get something to eat?" The captain sighed heavily before giving in, "Fine Amy, you all have ten minutes." She heard a chorus of cheers as the Bellas all exited the coach automatically, Chloe following them. Aubrey shook her head in exasperation, deciding she might as well get something herself as she got to her feet and leaving the coach, trailing after her Bellas.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm** so happy people are enjoying this so far. Thanks for the kind reviews, follows and favourites. It's really giving me motivation to write the following chapters a lot quicker. Enjoy!**

**YouJustGotPitchSlapped - Thank you so, so much. Yes, I didn't know whether it would work by extending the scenes in the movie, but I'm glad to hear that you like it. And yes, Amy's character is fun to write, and I know she'd probably do something like that hehe. Aw, you are too kind. Thank you for the gold stars too, and I hope you enjoy the rest of this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or the characters. Otherwise, the ending would have been Mitchsen, Bechloe, Chaubrey or even Triple Treble. I own all my ideas and my incorrect spelling if there is any (there probably will be a few.)**

**In the song, Beca = _Bold Italics_****, Chloe =** _Italics _**, Aubrey and Beca = _Bold Underlined Italics_**

* * *

_**The third time - Pool Mashup**_

After a hectic afternoon - resulting in Chloe and Aubrey fighting, Aubrey projectile vomiting everywhere, and Beca returning to the Bellas after the uptight captain finally gets her head out of her ass and sees that they need the DJ - the Bellas all walk towards the pool together to see what Beca has in mind for them to become better. Chloe takes Aubrey's hand, skipping excitedly behind Beca as she whispers in the blonde's ear, "Thank you for giving her another chance, Bree," Aubrey just smiles, "The only reason I did it was so you wouldn't be pissed because I kicked your girlfriend out. We would still win if we'd all just stick to our tradition,"

Chloe jabbed her best friend in the ribs with her elbow, whispering with a whine, "She's not my girlfriend! And I suppose, but Beca's only trying to make us better than we already are," Aubrey just huffed, dropping her hand from Chloe's and saying, "Okay, but I don't want to be shown up like when I ruined our chances last year. Especially as this is our final year in the competition, Chlo."

The auburn just pulled the blonde into a quick hug as the Bellas gathered in front of Beca, replying softly, "I promise we will win this year Bree, and that's the past, it wasn't your fault okay? You were just stressed and Alice gave you a hard time." Before the blonde could respond, Beca piped up, "Aubrey, would you pick a song for us.. please?" her voice was hesitant because she wasn't sure if Aubrey hated her or not for sort of becoming the new captain.

She let out a relieved sigh when the blonde replied happily enough after a little pause, "Bruno Mars, Just the way you are." She bit her lip, waiting for anyone to disagree with her song choice, Cynthia nodding her head and grinning, "Yeah Bella Bitch, good choice!" The other girls laughed, including Aubrey. Beca gave a nod but questioned with a gasp, "Posen knows songs from our century? Holy shit." Aubrey narrowed her eyes and was about to comment when Chloe spoke up, "Girls, can we just get on with it? Beca, Aubrey doesn't live under a rock.. She likes many songs from this century."

The brunette just rolled her eyes, as the girls all nodded at Chloe, and announced, "Okay. Um Chloe, are you ready take the lead?" She looked into Chloe's bright blue eyes, and smiled as the auburn cleared her throat, a huge grin plastered on her face as she squealed excitedly, but then relaxed and said, "Yeah." The two kept eye contact for a few moments, Chloe's heart racing at the look of happiness on the other woman's face before the brunette tore her gaze away and spoke to the rest of the group, "Okay, here we go."

She tapped her hands together nervously before starting to sing the intro. Aubrey watched Chloe's eyes light up with a goofy grin on her face as she stared at the shorter woman, and Aubrey herself was impressed with Beca's singing. A few moments later, the blonde joined in with Beca, harmonizing with her and then most of the Bellas started to join in with the intro. Beca nodded slightly at Chloe, and the auburn nodded back, taking her cue to start singing.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining,_

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying,_

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday._

Aubrey glanced back at her best friend, realising that the words coming out of the woman's mouth were being sung to Beca. Aubrey flashed a quick smile, knowing that Chloe was singing about the brunette, and she hoped that the alt girl would realise. Then, Beca began to add a second song, looking straight at Chloe as she sang.

**_I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me,_**

**_Thinking about us, what we gonna be?_**

Chloe felt her breath caught in her throat as she carried on with the first song, thinking that maybe Beca was singing about her, but then the brunette looked over at the other girls, continuing.

**_Open my eyes, it was only just a dream._**

Chloe couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness in her chest as she realised that Beca was just singing the song, that the lyrics weren't directed at her. She hoped that there was some way that the younger woman might like her, but she didn't think so. Chloe just let herself get lost in Beca's singing, her beautiful voice drowning out everyone else's as the auburn still continued to sing the lyrics about Beca, noticing how true they actually were.

_It's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see._

_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?" I'll say;_

Beca smiled wide as she nodded for Aubrey to sing the next part of her song with her, Chloe smiling up at the blonde as the taller woman started to sing, harmonizing in time with Beca and also Chloe as she still sang Bruno Mars.

**_So I travel back, down that road,_**

**_Will she come back, no one knows,_**

**_I realise it was only just a dream._**

Aubrey's smile widened on the last note, and she turned to look down at her best friend, genuinely feeling happy for the first time in months as Chloe gave her an encouraging smile as they sang on. Chloe never dropped her gaze from Beca's face, singing with so much emotion as she so desperately wanted Beca to know that she liked her.

_Just the way you are. _

**_It was only just a dream_**

All of them clap and stomp their feet in time to their singing, smiling from ear to ear as they sang the last of the song.

_**So I travel back, down that**_** road,**

_ When I see your face,_

___**Will she come back, no one knows,**_

_There's not a thing that I would change,_

_****__I realise it was only just a dream._

___'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are._

**___It was only just a dream._**

___When I see your face,_

**_Face._**

Aubrey and Beca held the last note together, the noise fading away as Beca's eyes met Aubrey's, filled with hope and nervousness as she willed Aubrey to tell her how she thought about it. The blonde bit her lip before exclaiming, "I have to admit, Mitchell, that this was a brilliant idea." The rest of the group sighed in relief, breaking out into chatter as they gushed about how much they liked the new change. Chloe grinned happily at her best friend, wrapping her arm around Aubrey as the blonde spoke to a pleased looking Beca, "I know I've been hard on you, and everyone else here, and I want to apologise for being such a bitch."

Beca smirked light-heartedly, "Is this a way of asking to be my friend, Posen?" Aubrey scoffed and rolled her eyes but answered truthfully, "Yes Beca. Don't look so smug," The brunette just chuckled, and pulled Chloe into a hug as she whispered into her ear, "Thank you for calling me, I wouldn't be back here if it wasn't for you." Chloe blushed at the woman's words, replying, "It's not a problem Becs, Can I-"

Aubrey spoke as she hadn't heard the two's conversation, "Beca, can I have a quick word?" The brunette offered a look to Chloe that suggested she'd speak to her after, Chloe nodding as she made her way to the rest of the girls. Beca walked up to Aubrey, the blonde sighing as she spoke in a small voice, "I'd like you to be the new captain of the Bellas." The DJ gasped in surprise, as the blonde shoved her hand into her pocket and fished out the Bella whistle, handing it out to Beca.

The brunette cautiously reached out, not really wanting to take it as Aubrey spoke in an irritated tone, "I washed it. It's fine." As it had fallen into her vomit earlier. Beca nodded, taking it and carefully shoving it into her jean pocket, gratefully mumbling, "Thanks Aubrey.. Are you sure?" The woman nodded swiftly, and Beca said, "I want you to still be the captain of the Bellas until you graduate. Because we are your girls and you trained us for months, the reason I'm still here today is because of you and Chloe. So please, you are still in charge until you both go, but I'll help you with our set list and everything."

Aubrey nodded, agreeing as she extended her hand for Beca to take. The brunette arched an eyebrow and smirked before taking Aubrey's hand, and they shook on it. Aubrey turned on her heel and headed for the group, and Chloe had been watching the two and immediately bounced over to Beca's side. The auburn asked curiously, "What did she tell you? It didn't look like the two of you were at each other's throats for once." Beca nodded, "Yeah. She told me that she wants me to be the next Bella captain, so we agreed after you've both graduated I'll be in charge of the girls."

Chloe pulled the shorter woman into a bone crushing hug as she squealed, "Oh Beca, that's great! I'm so glad you and Aubrey get along now." Beca just shrugged, "She's not as much of a bitch as she used to be, I'll give her that." Chloe poked Beca in the side, "Oi! That's my best friend you're talking about," Beca just stuck her tongue out, and the two stood in a comfortable silence as they watched the rest of the girls head back inside.

After a few minutes, Beca spoke up in the silence, "So, Um, what did you want to tell me before?" The auburn felt her heart beat rapidly as she stammered, "I- I- wanted to know, if while you were singing.. if you were singing about anyone in particular?" She watched as the brunette's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Not really.. Why are you asking?" Chloe shrugged her shoulders, but could feel her heart thump achingly as she wished the brunette understood how much that hurt her, even though she hadn't really done anything wrong.

"I just, It's just that I was." Beca peered at Chloe, and winked, "Oh, is it that Tom guy?" The taller woman felt a pang of guilt as she remembered how she had hurt Tom on Aca Initiation night. And she couldn't help her eyes roll as she spoke, "No. It's a woman, actually." Beca quickly mumbled, "I'm sorry.. wow, that's cool. Are you bisexual then?" Chloe nodded, "Yeah.. Sorry if you're a little freaked." Beca shook her head automatically, taking the auburn's hand and squeezing it in attempt to show her she wasn't bothered by it, "No, of course I'm not. You're still Chloe, and anyway, Cynthia is a lesbian and I have no problem with it. Plus, I've been in a relationship with a woman before."

Chloe's eyes widened at the fact that Beca had opened up to her, and the fact that she had dated a girl before. "So, are you Bi aswell or?" Beca cleared her throat, admitting, "I think I'm Bi, but I'm not sure. I'm kind of still figuring it out.." Chloe nodded understandingly. Curiosity got the better of the brunette, and she asked, "Who were you thinking about then?" Chloe's eyes filled with terror as she tried to compose herself. Well, she might as well be honest. "I was, thinking about.. about you."

At first Beca thought she was joking, and she let out a laugh. Beca shut her mouth when she noted the serious look in Chloe's eyes, a look of honesty and what looked like, longing. Beca released her grip from the other woman's hand, and she backed away towards the building slightly, as she choked out, "I- I can't, I- I have to go.. I'll see you at rehearsals tomorrow." And before Chloe could stop her, she had gone.

The auburn stared after her, tears streaming down her face as she wrapped her arms around herself, shivering as she had only just registered the cold. The woman she was in love with, was running - from her. She had pushed Beca away once again, all because she couldn't hide her feelings. Chloe stood still for another half an hour, until she finally calmed her sobs and returned to her and Aubrey's apartment.

She entered the room, glad that the lights were off so that her red puffy eyes weren't noticeable incase Aubrey was still awake. She shuffled to Aubrey's bedroom, needing the comfort of her best friend as she shimmied out of her jeans. Climbing onto Aubrey's bed, she carefully maneuvered herself under the bed covers. She could hear the other woman's soft snoring from beside her as she wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist, leaning her head on Aubrey's shoulder as she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Sorry, had to delete and reupload this chapter.~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**I apologise if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes as I wanted to update as fast as I could. **

* * *

_**The fourth time - ICCA**_** Finals**

Aubrey smiled proudly at all of her girls whilst they were huddled together backstage waiting for them to be announced. The current captain excused herself for a moment as she returned to the dressing rooms to collect her Bella scarf. She paused as she grabbed it from her handbag, recalling what had happened when she had woken up earlier that morning.

_Aubrey roused from her sleep, feeling the weight of someone lying on her. She turned her head slightly, chuckling softly at Chloe's sleeping form tangled with her own body. The blonde gasped in worry as she noticed the makeup stained cheeks and realised that she must have been crying before she had slept._

_She wrapped a protective arm over Chloe who was still asleep, and thought about what had happened that previous night. The fight, Beca coming back, singing outside.. talking to Beca- Aubrey then remembered going off with the girls, and noticing that Beca stayed behind to talk to Chloe. What ever had happened after that, must have resulted in Chloe crying. And Aubrey felt herself clench her fists in anger. If that DJ had done anything to hurt her, the blonde would sure not let her live without explaining herself._

_She felt the other woman wake up, her eyes fluttering open and meeting the gaze of her green ones filled with concern. Aubrey heard her sigh, and then the younger woman brushed her wild bed hair out of her face, murmuring sleepily, "Morning, Bree." Her voice was lacking its usual perkiness and her expression was blank. The blonde unwrapped her arm from around the other woman, "Morning.. are you alright?"_

_"Fine." Chloe replied with a cold tone, avoiding her gaze. Aubrey knew better than to pry, but Chloe was her best friend, and she didn't want to see her upset and she wanted to know what was wrong. "You're anything but fine, Chloe." The auburn sat herself up, shifting away from her friend as she muttered in sarcasm, "I'm fucking great, Bree, I'm great."_

_Aubrey felt a pang of hurt flare up inside her, and Chloe saw the upset look on the blonde's face, and brought the woman into her arms. Chloe propped her chin on Aubrey's shoulder, apologising, "Sorry, I didn't mean it. It's nothing." Aubrey rolled her eyes, "It's obviously something. Now spill." The red head sighed in defeat, knowing the stubborn woman wouldn't back down. "I.. I told Beca that I was singing about her,"_

_The older woman could see by the look on Chloe's face, that it didn't go down well. She waited for her to continue, "She ran.. and left me standing there." Aubrey could feel the other woman stiffening in her arms, letting out choked sobs. The blonde held her while she cried, whispering words of comfort._

_After about ten minutes, the sobs had died down. Aubrey tilted down to look at Chloe, and she couldn't quite keep the anger out of her voice as she spoke, "That stupid bitch! I'll-" The auburn cut her off, "No Bree, it's okay.. really it is. Come on, lets get ready for the finals tonight, I'll make us breakfast!" Her bubbliness was back, and Aubrey watched as Chloe skipped out of the room. Shaking her head, she knew that the woman wasn't as happy as she was pretending to be._

The Blonde brought herself out of her daydream when she heard a soft cough from behind her, she turned to see all of her Bellas standing in front of her, smiling widely as Stacie chirped, "We're on in a few minutes!" Aubrey nodded, draping the scarf around her neck as she let Chloe link arms with her and they all made their way back to the side curtains. They could see the trebles performing, and they sounded amazing. The crowds were cheering loudly for them, making Aubrey slightly nervous and wondering if they would do better.

Chloe noticed the blonde's nerves, and could see that she was close to throwing up everywhere. She quickly laced her hand with Aubrey's, feeling the taller woman relax. The Bellas all huddled back into a circle, and Aubrey could feel the tension between her best friend and Beca rise.

"I love you awesome nerds," Beca grinned at everyone, trying to not to think about how hurt Chloe probably was at how she had acted yesterday. Amy patted the brunette on the back, "Yeah, you guys are the best." They could all see tears of happiness in her eyes as she added, "Even though some of you are pretty thin, I think that you all have fat hearts."

Everyone smiled at her, and Aubrey looked at Chloe, a warm smile on her lips as the auburn turned, shaking out of her daze and smiling back before turning towards the group. Aubrey knew that the woman was thinking about something, but didn't want to bother her again. "..And that's what matters. Okay let's just smash this!" She cheered, all of them nodding.

They stood waiting in anticipation until the host announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the Barden Bellas!" There was a round of applause and many gasps of surprise as the women all walked to their spots on the stage. Chloe slotted herself next to Aubrey, offering a quick squeeze of the blonde's hand before dropping her arms to her sides.

The blonde captain smiled slightly as she heard one girl from the audience shout, "We love you Bellas!" And it filled her with hope. Hope that they might have a chance of winning this year. That people may forget what she did last year and like her. She believed that maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't fuck it up this time for them, her father, or the girls.

Aubrey watched as Beca shakily pulled the pitch pipe from her pocket, and she gave me a look for granting her permittion. I nodded, and she lifted it to her lips, blowing on it gently as the familiar sound filled the room. The brunette tucked it back into her pocket, counting, "One, two, three, four.." and they began to sing.

By the time they had finished, the audience were all on their feet. They were cheering and clapping like crazy. Chloe plastered a huge smile on her face, and watched Aubrey pull Beca into a hug, holding her breath. The brunette turned, smile drooping as her eyes met with Chloe's blue ones, but brought the auburn into a hug nevertheless. She soon released her, disappearing off of the stage. Aubrey felt herself being lifted up off her feet as Amy took hold of the trophy that was presented to them, shouting at the top of her lungs as she held Aubrey, "We smashed it Aubrey!" The tall blonde couldn't help but grin as she hugged the australian.

Aubrey then raced over to Chloe, who was staring over into the crowd, and practically jumping on top of her as she pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Chloe let out a giggle, but it got caught in her throat and she felt the happiness and energy drain from her body as noticed Beca in the crowd, grabbing Jesse and kissing him passionately.

The other woman felt Chloe's body go limp, and she followed the auburn's gaze. Her jaw dropped when she spotted what her best friend was looking at, and brought the woman into a hug as they made their way off stage, quickly getting away from everyone.

They made it outside, and Aubrey pulled an unresponsive Chloe into a strong hug, Chloe saying nothing, just sinking against the blonde's chest. She wouldn't even cry, she just let herself be taken to their car and driven back to their apartment in silence. Aubrey could of stayed with the girls and celebrated her last ever Bellas performance and her first victory as captain, but taking care of her best friend was more important.

She tucked the red head into bed, sighing as Chloe just squeezed her eyes shut and curled up into a ball, grabbing hold of her pillow and clutching it to her chest as she stayed silent. Aubrey whispered, "C-Chloe? Please you're scaring me.." Chloe didn't even react for a few minutes, but after a little while she broke down, her strangled sobs echoing in the room.

The blonde laid down next to her, cocooning the woman into her arms tightly, letting her get it all out of her system. After some time, Chloe had quietened, Aubrey noting that the woman had fallen asleep finally. Untangling herself, she slipped out of the room, making towards the door of their apartment. Her jaw clenched as she tried to stop herself from punching any person walking past her as she made her way to Beca's dorm. She was going to have some serious words with that alt girl. She wasn't going to let the brunette break her best friend's heart and get away with it.

**Next chapter will possibly be the last(:**


End file.
